Hedgehog vs Fnaf
by Jennywise The dancing clown
Summary: Tim and Tip are trap in Freddy's Fanpark. It's up to Battle, Crystal, Lilly, Alexander, And Julica to save them. But when they did not only they put them selves in danger they put everyone they loved in danger. WARING: Sonadow, Fleetourge mpreg, Silvphiles, KIds.


The plan

Tip: Tim close the door!

Tim: I am!

Tim closed the door.

Tip: *Crying.*

Something bangs on the door.

Tip: Oh my god!

Tim: *Gets phone out.*

Tip: What are you doing!?

Tim: Please send!

Tip: *Crying harder.*

Tim: Oh fuck!... My phone died.

Tim hugs Tip as something breaks the door down.

Some place else.

Lilly: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! : (

Julica: Trying to make my but bigger. : )

Lilly: It's already big enough!

Battle: Lilly just leave her be. |: /

Crystal: Yeah she's not worth it. : |

Lilly: *Mad.*

Julica: Yeah Lilly! : 3

Alex: I'm sorry what's going on?

(Lilly Is nine-years-old and is the daughter of Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog. She looks like Shadow but has blue fur and green eyes and sonics face. She wears gray sweatpants that closes at the ends, Her shirt is bark gray and bark blue, The shirt kinda opens at the bottom and her blue sleeves go to her elbows and her gray shirt saids Been There Won That, her shoes are also bark gray with blue strips at the sides.

Julica is ten-years-old and is the daughter of Fleetway and Scourge. She is tall for her age and looks like Fleetway, her fur is green and her eyes are red, She wears a Black dress that goes to the middle of her knees and thights, She wears green leggings and black boots. She puts her quills in a ponytail sense her quills go up.

Battle is also ten-years-old. He is the son of Silver and Mephiles. He looks like Silver but his fur is just like Mephiles and he has red yellow eyes. He only wears shoes that looks like mephiles shoes but also Silvers boots.

Crystal is Battle's little sister and she's eight-years-old. She looks like me mephiles but has wight fur and yellow eyes. She has silvers shoes.

Alexander or Alex Is Lilly's twin sister. He doesn't wear anything but shoes and he looks like sonic. His fur is black and has blue strips on his quills, his eyes are green and he has the same belly as Shadow and Lilly.)

Julica: I am so cute!

Alex: Ha! As if!

Julica: Alex do you want to go to heaven early?

Alex: Um not really.

Julica: Then you better shut your mouth.

Lilly: Julica sometimes you act like me.

Crystal: But most of the times… petty.

Lilly: Yep!

Battle: I wonder about her sometimes.

Alex: ME TOO! 

Julica: I am about to smack you guys! : (

B&A&L&C: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Runs.*

Julica: Ha!

The kids ran to a stairway.

Alex: *still running.* Now time to-!*Trips on a rock.* AAAAAHH! *Hits the ground and fall down the stairs.* Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!

Lilly: Um…?

Battle: Alex you good!?

A ball hits him.

L&B&C: OOOHH!

Crystal: That gotta hurt!

Alex: Ow! X_x

Lilly: Alex!

Alex: WHAAAAT!

Lilly: Nothings broken right?

Alex: I don't think so.

The kids go to Alex.

Battle: Alex you got to be more-AAAAAHHH!

Alex: What?

Battle: Oh my gosh!

Lilly: Oh! *covers mouth.*

Crystal: Lilly if your dad sees this we all in trouble!

Shadow: See what?

Battle: Um… um… Go ahead Lilly! *Scared.*

Alex: I am lost. And my eye feels weird.

Shadow: ! So how did Alex get a black eye?

Crystal: He fell down the stairs.

Alex: Hu!? No I got a black eye from the ball.

Shadow: What ball?

Alex: I got hit in the face with a ball.

Shadow: ! Lilly…

Lilly: I can explain!

Shadow: …

Lilly:... I didn't know he was gonna fall.

Shadow: Hold on how did he fall?

Battle: We were running.

Shadow: Why?

Lilly: You really don't want to know.

Crystal: Yeah.

Shadow: ...Lilly, Alex lets go now!

Lilly: What!? T-T

Alex: Man! -_-

Shadow: Now!

Lilly: Welp! See you guys!*Follows Shadow.*

Alex: Yeah… Call me Batty!

Battle: Ok!

Crystal: Bye guys.

Battle: Well… We should go back with Julica.

Julica: *Comes out of nowhere.* What about me!?

Battle: AAAH! Oh my gosh.

Julica: Ha!

Crystal: Ha ha!

Julica: Where is Lizzy and Alexy?

Crystal: They left.

Julica: Aw!

Battle: Hay um… Mom just text me and he wants us home.

Julica: What! I'm lonely now!

Battle: It's ok.

Julica: Well I guess I should go home.

Battle: Kay.

Julica: *Kiss their cheaks.*

Battle: Bye Jay!

Crystal: See yah Julica!

Battle: *Holds Crystals hand.*

At Sonic's house.

Sonic: You guys have to be more careful.

Lilly: I was.

Sonic: -_-

Alex: So I'm not going to school!?

Sonic: It's the weekend.

Lilly: Slow!

Alex: Hay!

Sonic: Lilly stop.

Lilly: Sorry.

Alex: Mom I heard you and dad are going out tonight.

Sonic: Yeah. How did you know?

Lilly: We heard you and dad over talk.

Sonic: Sure you did. *Rolls eyes.*

Lilly: We did!

Alex: Yeah!

Sonic: I know, your right.

Lilly: -_-

Alex: I hate it when you guys do that.

Sonic: *Leaves.*

Lilly: Ok! Now Time to make the plan.

Alex: What plan?

Lilly: Seeking out.

Alex: Where we going?

Lilly: The old Freddy's place.

Alex: Oh … Wait isn't that place closed?

Lilly: Yep

Alex: Cuz the kids incident?

Lilly: Mmm mhm!

Alex: And that place is huge! Almost as big as a Mall! How are we gonna find our way though?

Lilly: When we get pass the gate there's a shop that I bet has maps!

Alex: Wait why are we going there?

Lilly: I got a S.O.S from Tip and Tim. They said that they're trapped In freddy's fazbears park, some where in the haunted house in Freddy's hills.

Alex: Did they get in touch with anyone else.

Lilly: If they told their parents they'll be grounded, And they know we are good at sneaking and can save them.

Alex: Man I don't trust that place! I rather get grounded for the whole year then tell two kids to help me.

Lilly: Who said it was just us going?

Alex: Um… me.

Lilly: Haha! No. Julica, Battle, and Crystal is coming.

Alex: Oh ok.

Sonic: Oh and you will get a babysitter.

Lilly: Great!

Sonic: Hu?

Lilly: I mean… oh my gosh! A babysitter!

Sonic: Yes, stop being so picky!

Alex: How can we not?

Sonic: -_-

Shadow: Ready?

Sonic: Yeah.

Lilly: Alman!

Someone knocks on the door.

Shadow: *Opens door.*

Human BS: Hay!

Shadow: Hello.

Julica: Hay Shady!*Hugs him.*

Shadow: Julica?

Human: So other Parents told me to get her and so other kids.

Crystal: *Walks in.* Hay Sonic.

Sonic: Hay Crystal.

Battle: Welp …. Where together. How's your eye Alex?

Alex: Dad healed it with chaos control.

Battle: Neet.

Shadow: Sonic why do I have a feeling you have something to do with this?

Sonic: I… may… have.

Shadow: … We'll talk in the car. *Leaves.*

Sonic: Oh boy. Well you kids have fun!

All kids: Bye!

Sonic: *Leaves.*

Human: Now go to your rooms till dinner is ready.*Gets out phone.*

Lilly: Ok come on guys!

They go up stairs. And lock the door.

Battle: Ok! So we need flashlights, batteries, snacks, and a map.

Alex: Really how long are we gonna be there?

Battle: Along time! But we need to come back home before 8:30 AM tomorrow.

Julica: So how we get past the teen down stairs?

Battle: I thought about that. *Gets out sleeping pills.*

Crystal: Omg!

Julica: Nice going man!

Lilly: We need her to take it.

Alex: Leave that to me!

Down stairs.

Human: *Texting.*

Alex: Hay! Are you thursty?

Human: I don't want water.

Alex: We got soda!

Human: What kind?

Alex: Sprite.

Human: Give me some.

Alex: Ok.

Alex smashed the Pills up to small bits then put them in the soda.

Alex: Hear you go ma'am.

Human: Thank you. *Snatch it.* And it's Hannah! *Drink it all.* Go back up stairs!

Alex: Ok, Dang!

Upsairs.

Lilly: Did she drink it?

Alex: All of it!

Crystal: Yes!

Lilly: Now we only have two flashlights.

Julica: So we're gonna have to spit up.

Battle: Alex, Crystal you're with me. Julica your with Lilly.

Alex: We also have a lot of batteries. They're in dad's Office.

Julica: Go get them!

Alex: Ok *Leaves.*

Crystal: Now we need a bag and food.

Lilly: Got cha! *Leaves.*

Alex: Hay I'm back! I also got 6 first-ad-kits, and walkie-talkies!

Julica: Nice Job!

Battle: Those can come in handy!

Lilly: We are good to go she is knocked out! And I got two guns and some knifes just in case something dad happens and our powers are like… not working.

Julica: Ok put them in the bags.

After they get set up and ready to go.

Lilly: We only have two bikes.

Julica: YOU HAVE TWO OF EVERYTHING!

Battle: Ok, oh jeez, Um, Ok, I-I don't know.

Lilly: Battle I can ride my bike with Crystal on my lap.

Alex: And Julica can ride my bike.

Battle: Yeah ok.

Lilly: Come on Crystal!

Crystal: *Sits on her lap.*

Battle: Lets go! *Flies.*

They go to the park it took 30 minute. At Freed's park.

Alex: Oh Wow!

Battle: I know right… this place looks terrible!

The big gate that looked that it was 11 feet tall was rusty.

Julica: This gate hasn't been used in years how we know it works?

Battle: Right.

Lilly: Battle you can flies us over!

Julica: She's right and I'll help.

Battle: Ok!

Battle picked Alex up and went over the wall. So did Julica with Lilly and Crystal. But when they went past the gate wall they all fell.

Alex: Ow what the heck!

Julica: It's like my powers just stop.

Crystal: Yeah.

Battle: Guys…

Everyone looks around.

Battle: We made it.

Lilly: Lets go get Tip and Tim.

To be continued...


End file.
